Mangos and Sex
by WillowSnuggles
Summary: She smelled like Mangos and Sex and this thing was spiraling into something so much more


**Tittle:** Mangos and Sex  
**Author:** WillowS  
**Rating:** R to NC-17 (wasn't really sure)  
**Summary:** She smelled like Mangos and Sex and this thing was spiraling into something so much more  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own House or any of the characters and I didn't get paid for this so it purely for everyones enjoyment only  
**Spoiler:** This does take place AFTER 'Merry Little Christmas' so be warned.  
**Authors Note**: I don't write fanfiction normally, I roleplay it just who I am. But I just got to typing and it kind fell into place. Feedback I like lots you can tell me what you didnt like too. But I be honest this is one of maybe three fanfics I have ever writte so I just hoping it doest suck big time.

She smelled like mangos. Mangos and sex. He'd once seen her pull out the rounded container from her desk like some secret staff of gold. The smell had filled her office for hours after. She scooped it onto her fingers smearing it gently along her wrists and hands up to her elbows. She hadn't noticed him until he burst into office hand out for his dose of vicodin. Now as he lay next to her his fingers tracing circles along the pale curve of her hip, thinking about how this _thing _that they had was spiraling into much more then their unspoken agreement of just sex. He had come over after Tritter, had basically told him he was going to jail; the deal was off. There had been no question of where he was going to go. Wilson was no longer as trusted as he thought he was, hers was the only place he even considered. She hadn't ask why he was there he hadn't elaborated. Not even after they had succumb to their lustful wants and needs.

They now had a routine, their clothes would be shed along the walk to her bed room between kisses that were more sweet and passionate rather then lustful and hungry, they'd fall together. He would kiss down her body tracking every fleck of golden skin fueled by her moans and the need to taste every inch of her. Never before had he spent so much time devoted to the oral art of sex, but Cuddy, she was something different. She was his enigma, she could stand there and hold her ground and he loved her for it.

He would slide inside her or she would sink down on him as they touched and tasted any part of each other. Sometimes they'd leave marks, bright bruises that would slowly purple then yellow, a claiming. Tonight was slow, soft, she sunk down on him his hands coming to rest gently on her hips guiding their motion as their breath mingled and the crest of their passion swelled and she was collapsing forward onto his chest, their sweat dampened skin pressing together, her dark hair falling tickling around him and he smelled her. Mangos and sex and his arms had closed around her at the thought of never smelling that again.

Cuddy had gently rolled off him onto her side, and he had reached out pushing the pillow under her hips and moving her feet so they where elevated her eyes rounded at him and he wasn't sure what had made him do the action but it was like all their other silent conversation she knew, that he was making his intent clear in best way he knew how. Her eyes had welled with tears and he leaned up and kissed them away. Pulled the comforter up he laid with her and watched and as she relaxed her eyes dropping and breathing evening and even now 2 hours after she drifted off into dream land he couldn't sleep, he needed to lay here touching her smelling her in case..

He felt the subtle shift of body from sleep to wakefulness before he heard her voice which was huskier from being half asleep. "House…Greg…s'what are you doing" she rolled over smoothly so that she was facing him their hips pressed together her head falling onto his shoulder. "Watching you…" was his quite answer as to not disturb the peacefulness of the night. "Why." he was a little surprised she could arch her brow so well even when just waking.

"Because you smell like mangos" was his reply and she was pretty sure it didn't make sense even to her sleep addled brain but sometimes you just had to let him run with it. "And I want to take in ever inch every smell every curve in case…it's a while before I can do it again" she sat up leaning over to be able to look into his eyes.

"This is about Tritter isn't it, you went to see him" she searched his face and it spoke volumes even when his only reply was a stoic "Yes"

She laid back down pulling just a bit closer. "We'll be alright" and he didn't even mind the 'we will' and how implied something akin to a romantic investment, because it was obvious that this relationship was no longer just co-workers having sex.

"And how do you know that, developed some physic abilities you haven't shared. Honestly we could be headed to Vegas" Her soft chuckle was one of his favorite sounds it was like the soft twinkle of ivory keys on a baby grand.

"BECAUSE" she emphasized as if speaking to a child, "we have some very expensive lawyers and we know some very ruthless ones."

"And there is always conjugal visits" he teased but some how she eased that anxiety that had be growing in the pit of his stomach, she slapped his side gently. "Sleep now, we'll make calls in the morning" and with that she rolled them so she was curved and he was spooned behind her his arm around her their fingers entwined resting gently against her belly. He placed as gently kiss to her shoulder his eyes suddenly and as their breathing began to even out his last thought was that she will make an excellent mother, because she knew how to ease and comfort with out even being told it was needed.

*End*


End file.
